


Well In Hand

by tribbulations



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alley Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murderers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbulations/pseuds/tribbulations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka appreciates Illumi's claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ I'm sinning right now  
>  **Warnings:**  
>  I ignored the existence of STDs and let strange blood touch a dick.  
> Really mild gore:  
> \- There is a human heart present briefly at the beginning.  
> \- Hisoka's thoughts run away with him a bit in paragraph four. (Just generally, not in relation to either character.)

“I do so love watching you do that.”

Illumi tilts his head, looking at Hisoka quizzically. The magician catches his gaze for a moment before glancing lower, and Illumi follows it downward to the heart still resting in his clawed hand. Hisoka watches his eyes widen slightly in comprehension, and reaches up, telegraphing his movements, to catch the slimmer wrist with his own painted fingers. The heart drops to the street, but Hisoka grins when Illumi's claws don't retract. Hisoka's fingers trace lightly over knuckles and joints, lifting the hand towards him when Illumi makes no move to pull away.

He grins, wide eyes and all teeth, feeling the remnants of his battle-lust kindle a familiar warmth in his gut. His still-elevated breathing breaks over warm skin and cooling blood and he bends slightly to drag his bottom lip against Illumi's inner wrist, earning him a slight jump in the pulse beating there. He looks up, gold eyes meeting black, as he gusts cool air over his own saliva and down the sensitive skin of Illumi's inner arm. A smirk pulls at Hisoka's lips when he sees Illumi's eyes go hazy at the sensation, and his own eyes turn back towards the lines of his palm while he presses a soft kiss into the center. He sweeps his lips across the join of the wrist before turning the hand to lay another kiss on the back.

The heady smell of iron filters through his nose as he kisses the joints at the base of each finger, lips parted slightly around the small bumps, and his tongue traces the distorted veins running down Illumi's thumb before wrapping his lips around the tip. Hisoka hums around his thumb, flicking his tongue over the pad and enjoying the coppery taste of blood blossoming in his mouth. He carefully avoids the knife-sharp edges of the nail as he lathes his tongue over the skin and then shifts further down onto the digit. His eyes fall half-shut with a soft moan when he feels the brush of fingertips settling carefully across his cheek, painting red crescents at the edge of his makeup. He really does love Illumi's hands, beautiful and elegant and deadly all at once, just like the assassin himself. Hisoka languidly licks back upwards, hearing a sharp inhale when he drags his teeth lightly over the pad of Illumi's thumb. He repeats the movement before pulling off, savoring the accumulated blood like a fine spirit and feeling intoxicated from the haze of arousal settling over him.

He sucks the top of the index finger into his mouth, teasing the sensitive skin of the fingertip with his tongue and teeth, his grasp on Illumi's wrist attuned to the thrum of of his racing pulse. A spike of arousal lances through his gut when he realizes that the change in shape didn't decrease the feeling in Illumi's hand at all. Hisoka moves down to enclose the entire digit at once, capable imagination latching onto the idea of what it would feel like for Illumi to turn this beautiful weapon on someone. Fingers forcing through layers of tissue – Hisoka's tongue twists sensually over veins and joint lines as he worked back up the digit. The press of warmth and wet as blood pooled around the invasion – he takes the middle finger inside his mouth alongside the first, sliding up and down from the tip to the middle joint and feeling his cock harden. He opens his mouth to slide his tongue down the undersides of both fingers, muffling a needy sound as the imaginary pulsing of a heart against fingertips sends heat curling down his spine.

Hisoka pulls off to swallow hard, savoring the taste of blood and the sound of Illumi's heavy breathing, and he can feel the assassin's gaze burn into the top of his head without looking as he wets his lips and starts mouthing his way down the three middle fingers. He sucks around the digits, flicking along the sides with his tongue. His eyes fall closed as he pauses for a second to pant around the fingers in his mouth, and feels the skin brushing his mouth smooth out as Illumi's claws withdraw. Hisoka can't help the noise of disappointment that slips out, but recognizes the necessity. He takes a breath, eyes opening again to look half-lidded into black ones, the hunger in them sending a fiery shiver down his spine. He keeps eye contact and moves as far down as the webbed space between the fingers will allow, swallowing around now-blunt fingertips when they start to push into his throat.

Illumi's other hand closes around the hair at the back of his head and Hisoka pulls back to breathe, the hand lifting him the rest of the way off Illumi's fingers before dragging him up into a bruising kiss. He bites at Hisoka's lips before thrusting his tongue into his mouth, swallowing the other's moan while their tongues swirl around each other. Hisoka drops the assassin's hand to wrap both his own around Illumi's shoulders, and he guesses that he won't get to the last finger, finding he doesn't mind much as rough guide of the hand in his hair leads him backwards.

He stumbles back compliantly until he lands against the rough brick wall, a huff of air forcing its way from his lungs. In the small gap between them he runs his tongue over his lips in that way he knows looks absolutely sinful, and feels more than hears the growl vibrating from the other's chest, fuzzily noting that this is _definitely_ an experiment worth repeating, the sound shooting straight to his cock before their mouths crash together again in a way that prevents any further thinking. Illumi's tongue slides against his while Hisoka pants breathlessly into the kiss, filling his lungs with stolen air that only adds to the dizzy feeling of his arousal.

The hand leaves Hisoka's hair to join its partner, grabbing his ass and roughly pulling their hips together, making Hisoka throw his head back against the wall as both of them groan. Illumi takes advantage of the opening and sucks hungrily at the spot where Hisoka's jawbone joins his neck, and the magician's hips grind against Illumi's while he runs his hands down the other's body. His left hand splays across Illumi's back, pressing them closer together while his right squeezes in between them to palm the assassin's crotch.

Hisoka feels teeth bite down on his neck to cover a moan, and fumbles at the other's pants until he can wrap a hand around the hot erection and draw it out from the fabric. He brings his hand up to spit on it before gripping the shaft again, pumping up and down against the stutter of Illumi's hips. Illumi bites and sucks his way down Hisoka's neck, shoving a hand of his own into the other's pants, and Hisoka's brain short circuits, moaning loudly at the realization that it's still slick with blood.

His skin is buzzing as long fingers free his cock and start to move, and he speeds his own hand up, twisting on the upstroke to focus on the sensitive underside, trying to make the other come first. Hisoka feels Illumi's teeth break their grip on his skin to gasp hot air against fresh bruises, and trails his free hand up the assassin's back to stroke through sleek black hair, carefully filed nails dragging across the scalp. Illumi is shaking against him, and Hisoka hears himself rasp out “'lumi, come on, come for me, Illumi, please-” before Illumi's free hand flies up to the nape of Hisoka's neck, pressing them as close as possible while he buries a keening noise against the magician's shoulder and spills over his palm.

Hisoka ruts into the erratic pressure of Illumi's hand stuttering over his length, free hand running over the other's spine while he works him through his orgasm. The press of their bodies where Illumi has him backed against the wall sears his skin through layers of clothing, and it's not until his voice cracks on a whine that he realizes he'd never quit talking after he started, some babbling mixture of curses and nonsense and Illumi's name. The hand on his cock tightens as its owner lifts his head to touch his forehead to Hisoka's, the hand on the back of his neck curling possessively.

He lets go of the other's softened cock, hand moving to claw at back of Illumi's shirt as he tries to anchor himself against the sensations reverberating through him, and Hisoka finds himself struck by the way Illumi is surrounding him on all sides. He feels caught between the weight of the other's head against his and the grip on his neck and the hand working over his cock, his body pressed between Illumi's and the wall on every breathless inhale. Pleasure sparks along his bare arms where dark hair brushes against skin, closing off the rest of the world like a curtain, and his eyelids start to flutter shut while he fucks helplessly up into Illumi's fist.

“Hisoka.” He forces his eyes open, responding to the unspoken _look at me_ hidden under the low syllables of his name, and finds his gaze trapped in Illumi's own as he jerks against him, vision blurring as fire pools low in his abdomen. The hand slides farther around the back of his neck, and he feels the lightest prickle above his jugular. Claws, Hisoka realizes dimly, and chokes on the middle of Illumi's name as his vision goes from black eyes to white noise, quaking as his orgasm crashes over him, racing through his body like lightning.

When his senses clear, he finds Illumi starting to clean them off with a handkerchief, probably taken from one of the bodies left in their wake. Already back to business, he notes fondly. Hisoka pushes himself off the wall, fingers rearranging his flattened hair as Illumi straightens his own clothes. They give each other a once-over, brushing out any flaws the other missed, and start walking calmly down the street towards their lodgings. They're blocks away before the first sirens ring out.

* * *

“I knew,” Illumi says later, when they're back in their shared hotel room, watching some television program or another. Illumi is sitting on one end, with Hisoka's head resting on his thigh from where he's sprawled easily across the couch.

Hisoka takes a moment to connect the sentence to context, then grins. “Oh~?”

He waits out the pause that follows until Illumi elaborates on the thought. “Spilled blood is not necessary when the technique is mastered.”

He hums, thinking that over. Illumi had obviously mastered the ability or he wouldn't have revealed that information, so the extra mess was intentional. “You spoil me,” he purrs, turning his head a bit to glance up at his lover.

Illumi makes a noncommittal noise. His expression is blank, as usual, but his refusal to look at Hisoka is as telling as a schoolchild's blush.

“I love you too,” Hisoka says, fond tone outweighing the slight tease.

Elegant fingers start to scratch through his hair, and the upward twitch of Illumi's lip as Hisoka has to stop himself from _actually_ purring says that Illumi finds this weakness very exploitable.

Hisoka finds he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
